The present invention relates to a carrying case and, more particularly to a combination of a baby bag or carrying case and traveling bed having several pocket assemblies, compartments and a folding panels for organizing and storing various baby needs.
Mothers with babies must often carry many items for care of the baby when away from home, whether going on short or long trips, the items are often placed loosely in one or more carrying bags. Caring for a baby requires the use of many and various items including many changes of clothing, feeding materials and paraphanilla and amusement items. The clothing needs include many changes of diapers, diapers, wipes, ointments and powders. The feeding needs of a baby require various items of food including formula, milk, water and bottles or cans of food. Various toys and playthings are also necessary to keep the baby occupied when necessary. Additionally, the mother often takes a small blanket and seat cushion for personal comfort that are carried in a separate carrying bag that frequently become misplaced or forgotten. It is cumbersome to carry several bags containing all of these items, and is difficult to easily locate a particular item mixed in with all of the other baby accessories.
Accordingly it is desirable that there be available a baby bag carrying case that provides ample storage pockets and retaining members for carrying numerous assorted items in a single bag when traveling with the baby.
There is a need for a baby carrying case designed for organizing and storing baby accessories having both interior and exterior pockets for storing baby items and receptacles for storing a baby""s blanket and other items that are often needed. It would be desirable to have a case with multiple pockets for holding these multiple items of different sizes in a secure manner and providing ease of accessibility.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a baby bag carrying case with multiple pockets for holding items of different sizes in a secure and readily accessible manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby bag carrying case with a cushion-padded back panel design forming combined changing station and shaded travel bed.
A carrying case for baby accessories, comprises a shell of pliable material, the shell formed of a rectangular back panel, a rectangular front panel, a rectangular bottom panel, and two side panels secured along the periphery or common side edges of the back panel and the front panel thereby forming at least one receptacle having a top opening, a foldable top closure panel secured along an edge to a top edge of the back panel and foldable over the top and down and detachably secureable to the front panel, the foldable closure panel configured to overlap and close the open top of the receptacle and plurality of pockets for securing articles contained within, an elongated rectangular padded panel secured along an end edge to a lower edge of said front panel the padded panel having a width about equal to that of the front panel and a length about twice the length of the front panel, a collapsible side wall panel secured along each side edge of the padded panel, the side wall panels having a generally triangular configuration, and detachable securing means along a front edge for detachably securing to said front panel for securing the side wall panels in an upright position side wall.